


Daisy Dear

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Paul/Sol/Kenny [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Altered Mental States, Children, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: No dear D:<Paul went off looking at a friend's home, which is abandoned and has a bunch of boobytraps. Which of course Paul accidentally triggered the last one, causing him to forget his closes friends and makes him remember and relive his past lives.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/gifts).



I was out searching through a house that once hold a friend. Even though his furniture was still around, he had lots of traps set around. He had his reason for his paranoia. 

 

As I searched for his basement key, I found it in the most unlikely way. However very clever, giving anyone who had no idea a giant loop of confusion.

 

When I finally made it down into the basement, I could see all the projects you've worked on for generations. Hell, there was papers everywhere. 

 

I knew I shouldn't have been here, but I needed to know something and only you had the knowledge of it. Since you studied this for so long. I sighed as I typed up multiple passwords to your computer, but I didn't see the last trap as I typed probably my last password.

 

When the computer locked me out, the trap sprung, spraying me with this liquid and gas. Breathing was harder as I struggled. 

 

Knowing you were rolling in your grave for my stupidity. In my last ditch effort, I called someone I normally wouldn't. I waited gasping and coughing, waited for the bastard to answer. 

 

“What the fuck do you want, Paul?” If I could I would sigh in relief, but I couldn't. 

 

“Get over here,” coughing as everything faded into a pure black abyss.

 

When I did finally come back, though somewhat dazed, I could hear people were talking. Different voices, some loud while the rest was different ranges. 

 

I faded right back to sleep, as the voices fade into white noise.

 

Next time I came around, I was in a bed. I felt completely dazed for a what felt like hours, but was probably mere minutes. The bed felt so nice and warm, that even my body wished for more sleep but my mind was struggling. 

 

I couldn't get up, everything including my chest felt like it took too much energy to move. My mouth was dry, head woozy and dizzy while my body felt drained. Like it moved on a different frequency and I somehow wasn't on it yet.

 

But it wasn't long until someone peaked their head in. They were clearly small however they didn't stay for long, even though their voice was tiny. I couldn't figure out what they were saying. 

 

Closing my eyes once more, I had a small flash. It was utterly confusing. It felt like a dream. There was flashes of color, noise, and sometime different senses. 

 

However when I opened my eyes again, I could hear footsteps entering in the room. Turning took so much, but I could see three people and a kid. 

 

One of those was my older brother. Dazely, Lukas walked over as he searched my eyes. 

 

He spoke in an old language, that wasn't Spanish nor English, something our mother would've spoke. Hearing it, I couldn't tell why my vision went blurry, but it did.

 

Lukas moved closer as he gently held me, I didn't have the strength to hug back. He whispered low and comforting, telling me how safe I am. 

 

Softly he sung a song, something told by our people. As he spoke, it was like drinking dark coffee, with little sugar. 

 

I could feel my head was heavy and so were my eyes. I didn't even know where here is. But Lukas told me not to worry. As my eyes closed, I could see a figure looked at me, even though his face was blurred and hidden from my view. 

 

It looked like someone try to cross scribble roughly over their mistakes. He spoke like honey and tea. Smoothing and relaxing. 

 

“Listen to me, my friend. Lukas speaks truth, you are safe. Because two of my friends will take care of you. One fire red hair, gorgeous green gem like eyes, he speaks some broken Spanish. He is called Tiger Lily.”

 

As the voice breathed, I could hear the music of home playing. Their voice sang softly as the stranger spoke. 

 

“The other is a blond. Heart made of gold, gorgeous unforgettable eyes, and freckles all over his face. Kenny McCormick, or Firecracker.”

 

As the man stood he walked over to my people, he was dressed differently. When he chatted with me, he wore now day clothing, but as he walked over to my people, he wore a specific outfit. 

 

Though I couldn't tell what it was, but he looked at them and followed someone else into the fire. The smell of burning flesh and- I screamed feeling the fire on me. Spreading everywhere, even as the music of home played through. 

 

It didn't ease my mind. But eventually I blackout, even in my own dream.

 

When I came back into the world of living, I didn't feel horrible, even as I checked my body for any wounds. But did not find a single trace, even though I found other things. 

 

Climbing out of bed, I walked towards the door, trying my best to reach, even though I failed twice. I huffed until I grabbed a few books, standing on them probably wasn't the smartest idea, but it work. Slinking through the door, I looked around the empty hallway, well somewhat, finding loose socks and some shoes. 

 

There was voices down the stairs, but I didn't want to go down. Not yet. As I grabbed with my right hand, I jumped a little over the tattoo over my right hand. Looking at it better, I could see all the little detail. 

 

When I realized there's no way to open the doors, there was only one place to go, which is downstairs.

 

Taking a deep breath, I quietly moved down as I hear my brother and two other voices. Looking around the somewhat decent sized room, finding no one there. Though it looks surprisingly clean. 

 

Looking around, I could see the sound came into the kitchen area. With the light pouring through, I could see Lukas with two people. Fire red hair and a blond men. 

 

Who are they?


	2. Artemis's vials

It took forever, even with Lillains help. But with two day, looking over different files, we finally found at least three that are at least trusted. 

 

Louis Hartson, Rosa Ling, and Joshua Moore. However the other two live so far away, by the time they could get there is precious time well spent. So the best bet is Louis. 

 

Finding his number wasn't easy, but with a hidden message that only certain scientists could find, we received a call. 

 

“Hello, are you Helios?” Hearing his voice, he whispered cautiously, clearly paranoid but he had his reasons. 

 

“I am Helios. Artemis is currently under. And we need your expertise doctor.” Keeping a cool and calming voice, I know the rules. 

 

“Helios, drop crimson in glass and leave *it* in the metal package.” I could sense how extremely sensitive this was for him. Since he was one of the few who messed with Paul's blood once. 

 

However we are getting somewhere. Vial of blood and dropped into his mailbox. Got it. 

 

“I'll send Phoenix the information. They will give you crimson.” Without a second notice, he hanged up. 

 

Lillian looked surprisingly old for her young age. But it's understandable, currently it's a delicate situation which has certain wondering eyes on her. 

 

Hopefully Sol can deliver the vial.


	3. Video

When I woke up, I wanted to kill whoever had the bright idea to send me anything. When I unlocked my phone, I was greeted a video from Kenny. But judging from the video, it was Paul and Sol. 

 

I wanted to guess but at the same time, I didn't bother. Playing the video, it was something familiar to me. Whenever Paul was little he would say the most innocent things, even if it was weird.

 

And this video was no exception. It was of him and Sol. Sol holding my little brother, who just happened to fuck up somewhere along the way. And turned himself into a four year old. 

 

However he’s sleepily cuddling Sol, until he mumbles something that the camera couldn't pick up, but clearly Sol did. See him dip his head down, innocent little Paul grabbed each side of Sol's face and gently brought their faces together. 

 

Though the next cutest thing was him rubbing their noses together. He was always an affectionate kid, even when he is silent. 

 

But seeing this, it made me miss this with Paul. However Sol is correct, I will probably have to convince Paul to get some blood drawn out. 

 

Knowing Paul, he would say something like, “I've already seen the witch doctor two days ago.” 

 

However that isn't what's bugging me, what of this was permanent, then what will they say to their kid? ‘Sorry kiddo, but Papi is currently your little brother. We can't change him back.’

 

But watching that video repeat, I couldn't help but feel like I was literally there with them, seeing those little brownie colored like eyes stare, it could melt me and I wouldn't fight.

 

I didn't realize I was crying until Lillian's first born, little Jamie, precious little Jamie had decided to shove his doll in my face. But I knew he was saying ‘Bear kisses your face, stop leaking’. 

 

Chuckling softly, I pulled out a camera and video taped me getting peppered by the little bear all over my face. Little Jamie has yet to speak, even though he is at the age of speaking. But he only makes little noises and has copied Paul's ‘Whatzzz up’ whenever he is around. 

 

Cute little guy. “Come on, little Jam, let's get you some toast and jam.” having the camera pointing at him, he immediately jumped twice and bolted to the kitchen without pulling on his break. 

 

I chuckled softly as I sent the video over to them. Have fun Paul, you'll need it.


	4. Doctor appointment

I should've asked the question when he made it clear it was fine. But it didn't seem like the time to ask. And personally, judging how Stan reacts to certain things, I wouldn't doubt Sol of his confessed deeds about mentally scarring both Cartman and Stan.

 

And with the current shit that's happening with Paul, I wasn't sure if this is a normal thing or something else. Either way, Paul lost the bet and will nonetheless see my wife.

 

“Token dear, Im home finally.” Hearing Nichole entering through the doors, I gracious met her half way. Seeing her tired eyes and smile graced her face is always welcomed. 

 

“Sol was asking if you will be fine checking Paul tomorrow, sometime in am.” I already knew my wife's behavior to Paul. Besides it was Paul that helped rekindle our love, honestly I should owe Paul instead of the other way around. But a bet is a bet. 

 

“Sure, what's wrong with Paul? And hows he doing?” She asked as she grabbed an apple, knowing she didn't eat anything, I grabbed some leftovers and quietly warmed them up for her.

 

“Paul apparently has literally changed into a 4 year old. And they need you to draw a vial of blood, because Lukas said a trusted scientist will be able to take care of the rest,” As I gently pulling out the now warm food, I stretch over my wife, grabbing her mug. 

 

“Not just that, but he doesn't seemed to remember who Sol or Kenny is. Even though, he says they are familiar but just strangers. And according to Sol, he is doing well, besides changing.”

 

I spoke calmly as I explained whatever she will need to do this, but her expression was morphed into something akin to anger.

 

“I'm going to bet it was Cartman that forcefully changed Paul into a kid.” 

 

“I thought at as well, but it appears Cartman has no knowledge of Paul's changes.” 

 

Her eyes seemed have calmed down enough to sit down and eat her apple. As I turned the stove on, I put the tea kettle. 

 

“Also Paul isn't all spikey hair and gel. He apparently has curly hair and a cute little pout.” 

 

Chuckling softly as I retold what Sol had explain, but hearing her tired laughter reach the spacious kitchen, it made my heart jump.

 

“Sure, I have a opening at 5 am, tell them they can bring Paul there. Let see if that boy is still cute, because if not, I will have some very selective words to express to him. Him and Kenny.” 

 

Chuckling as tea pot finally reached a hot temperature, gently pouring out the hot water, I placed the tea bag in. Carefully placing her mug on the table, I sent Sol a message. 

 

‘She said she has a opening at 5 am.’


	5. How you remind me

After visiting Doctor Nichole; it was Lucina, Kenny, and myself left in the house. I honestly have no idea how he knew I would still be tried, but he did.

 

And currently, I've been struggling on sleeping. After the last two dreams, I don't want to go back to sleep. Not even the voice graced me in his presence. 

 

He wasn't even there when I went back to redream. 

 

I couldn't figure it out, all I know is that the walls, floors, and ceiling is painted in nothing but blood. But here I was clutching and squeezing the poor Mysbearion. 

 

I thought the best way to ignore it was to stare at the bear's face. I swear I could recognize its face somewhere. It was on the tip of my tongue. But I can't seem to grasp it. And it makes me frustrated, but Sol is right? 

 

It will all come to me in the end. Right? Staring in the bears eyes, I felt something clicked into place.

 

“Eclipse, do you think you can hold a fight with Mysterion long enough for the minions can escape?” Someone wearing a green cape looked at us, I didn't recognize the person. But they seemed to know us.

 

“Sure, Professor Chaos. Give me a minute tops.” Is that who we are, Eclipse? 

 

Professor Chaos rushed to the small alarm system, switching it on. It was immediately chaos, the noise silenced my footsteps as Eclipse found them. Of course Vermillon was a psychic. I listened as I watched everything go down.

 

Mysterion, he looked surprisingly younger. Wait- how was I surprised??? I could feel something in me snapped and it was lights out.


End file.
